Ripples
by wahinetoa
Summary: SANA: Alt ending for TftR, xovr with Heroes. On the premise that Hiros timetravel rippled out and changed the island, especially Lucy. Her conversation with Walt, changes her the most. Sawyer waits for his turn. Complete.


**Ripples**

**Disclaimer: ABC owns all.**

**Summary:** Alt ending for TftR. Crossover with a previous Heroes story I wrote. This continues the premise, that Hiros time travel has extended out to the island, changing what happened in Tftr, freezing the moment right before the bullet hit her chest. When time manages to reset after Hiro goes back to his own time, Ana Lucia is still very much alive - but left with ripples that colour and blur her vision. It seems she has powers of her own now.

It continues a few weeks later that impossible incident.

* * *

_Ripples._

The world that rippled back to her, not the same one that slipped away. But she's grateful all the same, that her feet are planted above the sand, and not - for the sake of trying - firmly below it.

Ana Lucia watched the waves with fading interest, perched atop the swell, slurping over the jet black sea rock barricade, trying to carry her away.

_Ripples. Ripples._ The nucleus, the force of it all, sending ripples; fine lines of possibility and their consequences, wavering out.  
Each line, creating others. Affecting the world around them. The first, now the last, at the edge of it's creation, becomes one with another wave, begins its own journey as something else.

Never truly able to return home again.

Ana Lucia briefly closed her eyes as Teresa filled her mind and heart, the true source of her beginning. That; leading out to ripples of their own, Danny, Jason, Christian, Jack, Goodwin, Eko, Sawyer - Mike.

A month had already passed since Michaels attempt at double Homicide. A week of long taut silences, accusing stares and broken trust. Followed by another two weeks of penance before finally the kids were returned to the camp, along with Cindy.

Though, not without a price.

Michael had moved to the outer edges of the camp, though, she noted, nowhere near Sawyer and Charlie - the islands outcasts. Sawyer and Jin, especially, had been stunned by the betrayal. Sawyers immediate reaction to break the bond that once existed between he and Jacks tribe, torn apart. If they couldn't trust each other, then who could they trust? For a short while, a division between their respective groups appeared. Mostly driven by the suspicions that the tallies were easily sacrificed to ransom if the Others so wished.

But between her and Jack, they had managed to dissuade that particular fear, when they joined forces. Unexpectedly, Mike leading them to victory.

Her vision colours, fades out and back. Those damn ripples at the edge of her periphery float back, then fade out again. Leaving her feeling off kilter and aware she was being hunted.

At best, she couldn't describe it ever since she had awoken that fateful day on the couch to find the world frozen in place, including the bullet that would have killed her; three inches from making its target. The next; she was up beside Michael - tackling him to the floor, removing the gun before time rearranged itself. Libby came in and helped subdue a sobbing would-be-assassin, before going to get Jack. Three days she woke from a coma with headaches that rippled her vision, whenever trouble was around. Which was a pain in the butt, considering she usually gravitated towards it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt, rather than saw, Michaels son; Walter, come up behind her on the beach. She identified him by his constant companions sniffing and the 'whuffing' sound of his tail wagging.

Walter had been watching her for days now, somehow knowing of his fathers traitorous actions before his eventual rescue from the Others, though none spoke of it. The kid was clever, much too clever, she realized, even before rumours of Walters foreboding warnings reached her ears.

She didn't turn around, mindful that this was the first time in a week he'd approached her.

Ana didn't know exactly why that had become important to her. Glory knows, there were still adults on this beach that were wary of her. Her first impression having solidified her reckless behaviour in their minds. Even after the kids rescue, where Sayid and her dragged them back. All of them knowing something had fundamentally changed that night in the hatch.

_Ripples._

Her liberation from revenge, set the kids free, by working with Mike, Jack and Sayid. Yet, for all that, she owed this kid nothing, being that he was the reason she and Libby were to die - yet, she was responsible for him and Emma, and Zack. And their opinion of her mattered more, Ana realized, than anyone on this beach.

Ana stretched her arms out, resting on her drawn up knees, flexing her fingers. Palms up. Palms down. Showing him, she held nothing to warrant fear. The breathy exhale seemed to confirm that's what he wanted.

She kept her hands in plain sight, relaxing into the position, keeping her eyes on the horizon. The water lapped at her feet, over the rocks, before rippling out gain. Rippling. Rippling.

Ana Lucia closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't be sick. If the kid wanted to say something she'd give him time to say it.

She didn't have to wait long.

"My dad... shot you and Libby."

The kid was to the point, however blunt. She acknowledged his certainty, with one of her own. "He loves you that much."

Walt didn't need confirmation of what his dad had done, only that she understood why. And that he was the reason for it. The centre of his fathers actions.

'I'm Sorry.'

Still didn't stop Ana Lucia from tilting her head to the side, looking a way down the beach to where the graveyard was. Where her and Libby should have been - but for the grace of God - and Ekos sudden appearance. They'd both been given reprieve. As brief a gift it was.

As she watched, a lone figure emerged from the jungle just as dusk settled rose and golden over the sands. She watched him, stoop, lay a small wretch, added to the flowers already there, in memory of his lover. Shannon.

Ana felt her shoulders droop, her fists clench. Both guilt and sorrow overwhelm her. She'd been in the same predicament that rainy afternoon, fleeing from the Others, on the way to the other side of the island. She'd accidentally taken Shannon's life to save her people, and the consequences of which still rippled out today. Mike had near done the same thing.

Ana Lucia turned away from Sayids private moment, eyes on the ocean, half narrowed now, frowning with an emotion that Walter must be feeling for her, as she felt when seeing Sayid.

"Whatever's t' come," she confesses steadily, "Remember that.. Your dad loves you."

She tried to keep the bitterness and hurt from her voice. The thought of Ekos bandaged arm protecting her and Libby from certain death, making her breath heavier.

"We both do."

There was a long moment of silence as he weighed this answer. Seemed to come to grips with it, before letting it go. Picked another subject.

"Do you have a mum?"

Teresa Luana Cortez filled her minds eye. Bright and fierce, and true.

"Yeh."

"She a cop like you?"

Far better. Ana smiled, lost in thought. "Yeh."

There's a pause, where Ana feels she's being set up for something. But she lets herself be led.

"Mine died." he said matter-of-factly. "It's only my dad and me."

That's all he had left, in his life. The only one to hold on too. Ana closed her eyes, feeling kinship but wouldn't look at him. A look of pity wouldn't be appreciated. He didn't want that. But he'd made his point. This kid loved his dad enough to brave facing her alone (with guard dog), then she wasn't gonna cut and run.

She made no comment, but waited . Vincent tugged on his leash twice, before settling, reluctantly beside his master. Walter remained. He wasn't done yet.

"Vincent likes you."

More likely the food she carried, but she isn't willing to share that info with him.

(Like he doesn't know already.)

She risks a quick glance to him, sees that Walt has got Vincent on a leash. Tight hold. Reminds her of Dorothy and Toto facing the wicked witch in wizard of Oz. Wonders, with all the rumours about how special Walt is, that he don't have the ruby slippers to get them all home, someday.

She smiles, turns back, amused. When did she start believing in magical slippers?

"That right?" Ana chose not to be too inquisitive, sensing he was testing her out. Vincent looked between her and Walt trying to figure out the strange connection jumping up between them. Most likely he could sense Waltz nervousness and apprehension, but it was obvious Vincent was eager to see if she had any food. With Walts hold on him though, he sat down on a smooth rock, waiting out whatever was happening.

"Yeh. Claire said you fed him -- when I was gone."

Ana raised her brow at that. Since Michaels betrayal, neither Libby nor her had chosen revenge but rather to be part of the raiding party to get the kids back.. That included her in the evenings gossip. She wouldn't be alone anymore, now that Jacks people, decided she wasn't the outcast.

She couldn't figure if she liked that or not.

"Everyone's looked after him --"

"Thankyou." Blurted out in a gasping breath. Not for Vincent, she realized but for Michael. For a long drawn out moment, Ana Lucia couldn't speak, or swallow the lump in her throat to get to the words. She just nodded, ignoring the prickling behind her eyes. Saying sorry was one of the hardest things to say, but thank you for not taking revenge, was right next to it.

"You wanna sit?" For a second, Ana wondered what the hell she was thinking. That was an invitation, and she didn't give those willy-nilly. It gave too much leeway to giving her heart, and she had little to spare as it was.

Walt shook his head. "Maybe another time."

Not wanting to press her luck, Ana nodded as the boy made to leave. A few moments later, Walter stopped, sighed. Then stooping low, Ana heard a click.

Ana Lucia was surprised to hear the scrapping haste of paw sounds clambering over wet rock, as the dog suddenly poked its wet nose and sloppy tongue lapping at her face. She bit back a chuckle, as his tail 'whapped' to and fro happily as he smothered her in doggy drool. She gave him a friendly pat, before realizing what Walt had given her in return.

A trust with the one thing he loved as much as his poppa. He gave to her. Even as Vincent went off in search of a bite to eat, that didn't bite back, she watched the little boy walk back to his shelter.

Those ripples that seemed so ominous and graveyard heavy, not a moment ago, damned if they weren't just changing before her eyes. Not so dark anymore.

_Ripples_, she decided, watching the waves lap at the shore soft as a caress, take on the glow of one of the most beautiful sunsets she'd ever seen. _Were changing the landscape beneath her feet._

* * *

A few meters down the beach, the breeze fluttered the pages of Sawyers book. Dark and unreadable blue eyes watch her from beneath a floppy fringe of blond hair.

He's been intrigued in her life and the unexplainable escape from death, since the moment their individual lives clashed.

She and short-round talking like old drinking buddies, didn't go unnoticed by anyone still left on the beach to witness it. Though most were worried for Walter, it was Ana Lucia who he couldn't take his gaze from.

He watched intently, as she placed her palms up and kept still, like a negoatior trying to talk down a jumper. Didn't he feel that way when talking to her, most times? Gd, she was on the edge! Made him want to either push her over, or drag her back, into his arms, and keep her hostage until he stopped trembling.

He'd watched as she listened more than she spoke to Walt. Sawyer made a note to ask Tattoo how he managed that trick, it'll be worth a few sticks of candy, to get her to shut up. Watched as they seemed to come to some agreement, then walt walked away before letting Vincent go to Muchacha. The gift.

James was already up off the chair, making his way to see her, as Lucy watched that the boy made it back to his shelter okay, before turning back to her ocean.

She'd been there for many nights, and he'd wanted to go over - but with her and Eko keeping a tight hold on the kids, now all living in the church he and Charlie built, it was hard to get her alone.

Jack, suddenly approaches Sawyer not liking the look, the hustler has focused on Ana, since the shooting. Since day one, if truth be told.

"Find what you were looking for, Sawyer?"

Sawyer turns back to Ana, _ripples_ of male awareness of his intended mate, the increasingly hungry desire that it evoked when she was near, rippled out caressing, taunting him - giving unspoken primal permission to stake his rightful claim.

Sawyer turns back to the doctor, and smiles innocently.

"More than I could imagine."

**The end.**


End file.
